Tomat Luv Cherry
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: Setelah perang itu terjadi ... akhirnya ia menyadari ... bahwa hatinya telah lama tercuri/For Contest TomatCherry/dedicated for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng & Raffa Part II/ TomatLuvCherry/RnR


Disclaimer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Main Pair : Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair

Genre : family, Romance

Warning : AU/AT , Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur tak menentu dan berbelit-belit, typo(s) bertebaran, gak asyik, deskripsi membingungkan, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).

Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau memberi concrit. Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas.

For: Contest Banjir TomatCherry

Dedicated: Kang Mas Neji Ganteng & Raffa Part II

**Tomat Luv Cherry**

Malam ini sang ratu malam bersinar sangat terang. Pendar cahayanya memantul di atas air yang tak bergeming dengan beberapa penghuni di dalamnya, sungguh malam yang begitu indah. Namun malam-malam seperti inilah yang dibenci oleh seorang gadis _bubble-gum_ yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan laut malam yang membentang.

Kedua iris klorofilnya terlihat sangat sayu dan kesejukkan di dalamnya pun seolah ikut lenyap bersama dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Hhhh …" gadis itu menghela napas berharap dapat membuang semua rasa sesak dalam hatinya, lalu kepala merah mudanya mendongak ke atas melihat bulan yang dengan begitu semangatnya menyinari sebagian belahan dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang tengah membelainya. Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa menit lalu, memperlihatkan kedua mata sekelam malamnya yang tengah memandang ke atas langit yang kini berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang tengah mengelilingi sang rembulan.

"Hhhh …" pemuda itu menghela napas berat berharap dapat mengusir rasa yang entah dia tidak tahu namanya yang kini menyelinap dalam hatinya.

'Sasuke-_kun_.'

Suara itu kembali terdengar dalam gendang telinganya, menggelitiki semua tubuhnya hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menghentikan rasa itu dalam hatinya. Kini pemuda raven sang _missing-nin_ itu memandang rembulan yang tengah bersinar terang dengan bentuknya yang bulat menggantung di atas langit.

Kedua maniknya kembali melotot saat melihat sang bulan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang teduh, senyum mengembang di bibirnya seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa dialah gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kini helai hitamnya tertiup angin malam yang serasa menusuk bagian terdalam dalam tubuhnya, menggetarkan semua tulang-tulang hingga seakan-akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Rasa itu datang lagi ketika pemuda itu kembali mengingat sosok gadis yang sudah lima tahun ia tinggalkan. Tunggu, tinggalkan? Memangnya siapa gadis itu? Apa pentingnya untuknya? Gadis _pink_ yang begitu cengeng saat pemuda itu meninggalkan desanya, gadis _pink_ yang menyebalkan ketika mengungkit-ungkit keluarganya, dan gadis _pink_ yang rela menyerahkan apa saja demi dirinya.

"Arrghh…!" Pemuda itu mengusap asal rambut raven model pantat ayamnya sambil berteriak frustasi. Gadis itu lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Apa yang ada dalam otaknya kini hanya terisi oleh gadis menyebalkan itu? Jika memang begitu berarti otaknya sudah gila.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggilan itu kembali menggema dalam kedua telinganya, namun bukan suara seperti ini yang dia rindukan. Kepala ayamnya menoleh ke arah suara itu, tepatnya di belakang tubuhnya kini telah berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut semerah darah dan warna mata yang serupa tengah menggaruk pipi kanannya menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanan. Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipinya dan matanya yang tengah bergerak-gerak ke sana-ke mari kentara sekali gadis itu tengah gugup di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Hn."

"A… ano, makan malam sudah siap." Ucapnya yang masih setia dengan rasa gugupnya.

"Hn." Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke oleh gadis merah itu kemudian beranjak dan segera berjalan melewati sang gadis tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir hari ini kau tidak datang, _Forehead_!" suara dari belakang tubuhnya menghentikan langkahnya, gadis musim semi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyum tipis ia tujukan untuk seorang gadis pirang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, gadis pirang yang dikuncir satu ala _pony tail_ itu menyerahkan sebuah papan hasil pemeriksaan para pasien kapadanya.

"Kondisi mereka mulai membaik." Gadis sewarna permen kapas itu tersenyum lebar saat matanya menangkap sederet tulisan di atas kertas itu, ini kabar yang membahagiakan. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kembali kedua kaki jenjangnya diiringi gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Kupikir setelah perang berakhir dia akan kembali," ujar gadis pirang itu kecewa sambil melihat sayu ke arah sahabat _pink_-nya. Namun gadis merah jambu yang dilihati justru seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan tatapan sahabat _blonde_-nya, dia malah berjalan mendahului sahabatnya sambil membaca satu persatu nama dan hasil pemeriksaan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Heh!" Ino, nama gadis pirang itu, berteriak kesal sambil menarik paksa papan jalan yang ada di tangan Sakura. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap garang gadis merah muda itu yang dibalas dengan dengusan kecil olehnya.

"Kau pikir aku patung? Jangan mengacuhkanku, Sa-ku-ra!"

"Berisik, _Pig_!"

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"_Bad mood_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu hanya terlihat seperti bayangan yang bergerak begitu cepat, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain menggunakan kakinya.

Zraakk… trang… trang… wushh…

Bunyi senjata-senjata yang saling bergesekkan itu sangat memekakkan telinga, namun berbeda dengan sang pelaku yang malah senang dan sangat menikmati permainan mereka.

"Chidori!" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut emo pantat ayamnya yang berada di atas sebuah pohon, kedua matanya berwarna merah dengan tiga buah tomoe yang menghiasinya.

Pemuda dengan rambut seputih kapas dan iris ungu miliknya berusaha menghindar sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, _'Kuso!'_ batin pemuda itu sambil tetap berlari menghindari sengatan listrik yang bagai petir itu.

Ctaarrr… Bruukhh

Pemuda perak itu terjerembab ke dalam pangkuan bumi yang begitu keras, sesegera mungkin pemuda itu mencoba untuk bengkit dari posisinya, namun begitu kagetnya kedua irisnya saat menemui sebuah dahan pohon yang terbelah memisahkan sang dahan dari pohonnya.

_Tidak mungkin chidori milik Sasuke hanya mampu mematahkan sebuah dahan, biasanya apa pun yang terkena chidori pasti akan hancur_, batinnya saat menyadari hal yang tidak wajar dari pemuda klan terakhir Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke kau-"

"MENYINGKIRLAH GADIS JELEK!" Belum sempat pemuda ikan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Sasuke memotongnya dengan sebuah teriakan frustasi. Tunggu, Sasuke baru saja mengatakan dia itu seorang gadis? Wew, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis, dan lagi tadi Sasuke berteriak GADIS JELEK! Yang benar saja, dia itu seorang lelaki tulen. Harap di garis bawahi dia adalah lelaki tulen BUKAN seorang gadis jelek.

"Sasuke! Ada yang salah denganmu!" Suigetsu berteriak sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan chidori-nya, namun kedua mata ungu miliknya melotot tajam saat melihat ekspresi sahabat ayam di depannya. Baginya ini adalah ekspresi yang amat langka, wajah pemuda _stoic_ itu seakan-akan frustasi seperti seorang pemuda yang sedang kasmaran dan menahan rindu yang teramat dalam pada seorang pujaan hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hn." Sasuke segera menghentikan chidori-nya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sahabat peraknya dengan berjuta pertanyaan di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Capeknya…" gumam seorang gadis bermahkotakan warna yang serupa dengan bunga sakura itu sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur _mini size_-nya, kedua klorofilnya terpejam dalam merasakan sapuan lembut sang napas alam yang tengah memanjakan kulitnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah-ubah ekspresi, mulai dari tersenyum, sedih dan sakit merasakan semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya bersama dengan para sahabatnya, dan juga desanya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu ke mana Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Desa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari kedua bibirnya. Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

'Aku di sini, Sakura.'

Gadis itu secepat kilat bangun dari posisinya, bisikkan itu kembali lagi mengiang-ngiang dikedua telinganya seolah-olah menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah. Bahkan gadis itu tidak yakin jika bisikkan-bisikkan itu memang pernah terucap dari lisan sang pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya gila akan cintanya.

Wussshhh

Angin bertiup memainkan helai-helai rambutnya, membuat perasaan gadis itu menjadi tenang namun masih ada sedikit kegundahan di hatinya. Ngilu dan perih saat gadis itu memutar kembali memori otaknya, memainkan beberapa ingatan yang menyayat hatinya hingga gadis itu merasakan penderitaan secara batin.

_Flash Back On_

"… karena kita adalah sahabat. Benar 'kan Sasuke?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ ala durennya mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang, dia begitu sangat antusias saat mendapati kawannya membantu dirinya mengalahkan Uchiha Madara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menatap datar tangan di depannya, pemuda itu bahkan masih saja _stoic_ meski dalam keadaan yang hampir sekarat jika bukan karena penyembuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis _bubble-gum_ yang menyalurkan cakra penyembuhan terhadapnya. Mengakibatkan rasa hangat dan nyaman di punggung telanjangnya dan juga memudarkan rasa sakit yang menimpanya.

Mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap ke arah pemuda kuning jabrik itu, setelah dirasanya cakra hangat itu tak mengalir lagi dalam tubuhnya pemuda itu segera beranjak pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan juga orang-orang yang berada di sana. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari dia telah menggoreskan luka di dalam hati sang gadis sakura, luka yang belum sembuh kini terkoyak kembali mengakibatkan dalamnya luka itu hingga hampir membuat hatinya seolah-olah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

_Flash Back Off_

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri jendela kayu kamarnya, iris _emerald_-nya menatap sendu langit cerah yang tengah dikelilingi gumpalan awan putih yang nampak bergerak tenang.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya lirih sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke termenung sendiri di dalam selimut air sungai yang tengah mengalir dengan tenang, kicauan burung dan debur suara air terjun seolah-olah menjadi musik penenang bagi hatinya yang sedang kebingungan. Kedua _onyx_-nya melihat ke pinggiran sungai dan mendapati seekor burung pipit yang tengah melepas dahaga, tiba-tiba seekor pipit lain datang menghampiri sang pipit yang telah asyik itu.

Kpakk…

Burung pipit yang semula minum langsung terbang meninggalkan sang pipit yang baru saja datang menemaninya, mencampakkan pipit yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya sendirian di tepi sungai, kedua mata pipit itu kemudian bertemu pandang dengan kedua _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihatnya, tatapan pipit itu hampir sama dengan tatapan yang selalu gadis itu perlihatkan kala dia kecewa dengannya. _Onyx_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali, dan mulai menyadarkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah seekor pipit kecil kemudian mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kpak…

Terdengar suara kepakkan sayap dari pipit tadi, dapat dipastikan kini sang burung pipit itu telah pergi mengejar burung pipit yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Cih! _Kuso_!"

"Sepertinya hari ini kau salah makan, Sasuke." Suara _baritone_ yang berada di belakangnya memecah keheningan, tanpa menoleh sekali pun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Pemuda dengan warna rambut keperakan dan gigi-gigi runcingnya segera menanggalkan pakaiannya, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menikmati dinginnya air sungai.

"Merindukannya, eh?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu lagi namun sekarang dia sudah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke melirik Suigetsu sebentar sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap Suigetsu, kini kedua pemuda itu tengah berhadap-hadapan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, bukankah setiap malam kau selalu menemuinya? Mengakulah Sasuke, bahwa dia telah mampu menaklukkan hati yang bagai es dalam dirimu."

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka ketika mendapati pernyataan yang tengah pemuda air itu katakan padanya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu hanya saja pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak mengerti tentang siapa yang tengah pemuda perak itu maksud.

"Dia menunggumu Sasuke. Dia selalu mengharapkanmu kembali." Suigetsu mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

**0~0~0~ Tomat Luv Cherry ~0~0~0**

Keramaian pasar Konoha selalu terjadi di pagi hari seperti ini, terlihat seorang gadis yang menyandang sebagai _medic-nin_ terhebat ketiga konoha itu berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menengokkan kepala merah mudanya ke toko-toko yang menjual berbagai sayur dan daging.

Kedua iris sehijau daun itu mulai terpaku saat melihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah menggoda yang banyak mengandung vitamin C di salah satu kotak yang ada di toko di depannya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri toko tanpa pintu itu kemudian mengambil salah satu buah merah cerah yang terlihat sangat segar dan menggoda itu.

Buah setengah sayur itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selalu ia rindukan, gadis _bubble-gum _itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum ke arah buah yang sangat akrab disebut tomat.

"_Jii-san_, aku minta 1 kilogram tomat segar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah seorang lelaki paruh baya sang penjual tomat tersebut yang dibalas dengan senyum simpul dan anggukan kecil. Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian mengambil tomat-tomat segar dari kotak tadi dan segera menimbangnya, setelah sekiranya pas dengan pesanan sang pembeli paman itu segera menyerahkan bungkusan tomat itu kepada Sakura. Beberapa lembar uang kertas itu diterimanya dari sang gadis musim semi tersebut yang kemudian melenggang pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang diiinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aliran air yang begitu tenang membuat semua beban yang adi di otaknya menjadi sedikit rileks, desiran angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya. Kedua mata sekelam malam itu terpejam bagai menikmati suasana pagi hari di hutan tempat persembunyiannya, kicauan burung liar dan daun-daun yang saling bergesekkan karena hembusan alam itu menjadi _back sound_ ketenangan yang menyelimuti pagi hari ini.

'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_.'

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya terbuka lebar namun terlihat sekali dia sangat kaget saat mendengar suara yang mengiang-ngiang di otaknya, menari-nari dengan lincahnya bagai ballerina yang sedang berputar di atas panggung tanpa mengalami pusing kepala. Sesak. Itulah perasaannya saat ini, setiap kali pemuda Uchiha itu mengingat akan gadis merah muda yang sering muncul dalam pikirannya dan menghuni bagian yang terlihat kosong di sana.

Pertemuannya dengan mantan tim dan juga desa yang pernah dihuninya membuat hatinya merasakan kegalauan yang luar biasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya kegalauan hatinya disebabkan oleh gadis beriris klorofil itu. Saat dia meneyentuh kulitnya guna mengobati luka yang tertoreh di sana, saat gadis itu mengalirkan cakra berwarna hijau yang dapat menyembuhkan lukanya, saat gadis itu meneteskan air mata untuknya, saat gadis itu memanggil namanya, dan saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Sungguh! Gadis dengan marga Haruno itu mampu meracuni otaknya hingga kini pemuda itu hanya mampu memikirkannya, membuatnya candu akan segala sesuatu yang ada pada gadisnya.

Tunggu, gadisnya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu mengklaim gadis itu sebagai miliknya? Entahlah … bahkan pemuda itu tidak tahu jawabannya. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya sang gadis musim semi yang menyejukkan bagi hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku menganggu?" Suara khas seorang gadis bermahkota merah itu membuyarkan lamunannya akan angan-angan tentang gadisnya.

"Hn." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Karin segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda bungsu Uchiha yang kini sedang menjadi buroran itu. Mereka saling terdiam hingga Karinlah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Sui berkata padaku, katanya kau aneh?" Alis pemuda itu saling bertautan menandakan kebingungan akan ucapan sang gadis mawar di sampingnya.

"Kau … pasti merindukannya."

Wuusshhh…

Agin berembus pelan menerbangkan daun-daun kering itu, hingga salah satunya berhasil Karin tangkap. Karin memandang daun kering itu dalam genggamannya, membuat sebuah ulasan senyum di bibirnya.

"Dia … gadis yang hebat. Seorang_ medic-nin_ andalan Konoha yang dididik langsung oleh seorang Senju, memiliki emosi yang sangat masih labil dapat dibilang dia bertemperamental tinggi. Namun dia sangat setia kepada kawannya, desanya, guru-gurunya, terlebih … padamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar, kentara sekali dia sangat mengagumi sang gadis yang dimaksud. Mata semerah _ruby_ itu memandang sayu pada daun kering dalam genggaman tangannya, hembusan napas alam itu membelai kulit mereka yang menimbulkan rasa nyaman di hati mereka.

Pemuda _onyx_ itu tetap terdiam tanpa mengalihkan paandangannya sekali pun, namun kedua telinganya selalu memperhatikan setiap detil ucapan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Dia gadis yang menciptakan semua syair tentang cintanya padamu, membawamu kedalam dekapan qalbunya, membuatmu candu akan keindahan yang dia berikan, menelusup dalam setiap sel di dalam tubuhmu. Sadarlah Sasuke-kun, kau mencintainya. Gapailah dia, dapatkan dia Sasuke-_kun_."

Zraaaakkkk … wushhh …

Karin tersenyum simpul saat mendapati pemuda itu telah menghilang dari sampingnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke atas. _Aku berhasil._ Bangganya dalam hati, kedua pemuda itu mendekatinya kemudian mereka saling bertumpuk tangan.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya kau mampu merubah pikirannya, apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memandang Karin.

"Hn." Pemuda jabrik _orange_ di sampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu urusanku! Yang penting sekarang aku yang menang!"

"Baiklah … ini," ucap Suigetsu sambil menyerahkan sekantong uang pada Karin, sedangkan Juugo hanya menatap lembut ke arah yang dilalui Sasuke tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah sudah kuingatkan, Naruto! Kau itu harus mengurangi kerja lemburmu, terlebih lagi minggu depan kau itu akan menikah dengan Hinata." Omelan gadis di depannya itu bagaikan menjadi kewajiban yang harus pemuda itu dengarkan, yang paling pemuda itu herankan ada saja masalah yang dibuatnya hingga membuat sahabat gadisnya itu memarahinya. Namun dia tidak akan pernah kapok akan omelan yang akan diberikan oleh sahabat _pink_-nya, karena Naruto telah menganggap Sakura seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Ini yang terakhir kali sebelum aku menikah! Janji!"

"Baiklah! Kupegang janjimu," ucap Sakura sambil ikut membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserkan di lantai kantor Hokage milik kawan rubahnya. Kini Naruto telah menjadi seorang Hokage, setelah mereka berhasil memenangkan perang dengan Madara Uchiha, Naruto langsung dinobatkan sebagai Hokage berikutnya menggantikan Tsunade sang _Godaime_.

Braaakkkkkk

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara paksa itu mengagetkan kedua insan yang ada di sana. Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sang pembuka pintu yang tak memiliki aturan sopan santun itu.

"Hahh … hah … hah…"

"Apa yang kau la-"

"Dia kembali! Hah … hah … hah …"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto sambil menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia …"

Sakura melesat cepat keluar dari kantor sang Hokage menuju gerbang utama, air matanya menetes seiring kedua kakinya melangkah dengan cepat disusul Naruto yang berlari di belakangnya. Kini penantiannya tak sia-sia, hari ini juga gadis itu akan melihatnya.

**~0~0~0~ Tomat Luv Cherry ~0~0~0~**

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap memandang semua orang yang tengah mengerubunginya bagai dia adalah tontonya yang sangat menarik, kentara sekali pandangan mereka mengisyaratkan kebingungan pada sang pemuda yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam memandang satu persatu orang yang ada di sana. Teman-teman sebayanya juga ada di sana memandangnya tak kalah kagetnya, diperhatikan begitu lama-lama pemuda itu merasa risih dan memilih menutup matanya.

"MINGGGGIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Teriakan bagai toa itu menggema cukup keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya harus menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat jika tak ingin kehilangan indera pendengaran mereka.

Sang _Rokudaime _itu menyingkirkan satu persatu orang yang menghalangi jalannya diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Kini dua pasang manik namun berbeda itu melotot kaget hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang berhasil ditangkap oleh matanya.

Senyum merekah dibibir sang pemuda kuning jabrik itu, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dengan mulusnya jatuh ke bawah. Naruto melangkah pelan ke depan pemuda _onyx_ yang tengah memandangnya datar.

"Aku kembali, _Dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil memandang sahabat _blonde_-nya yang tepat berada di depannya, tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut sang pemuda jabrik itu.

Plakkk…

Semua mata memandang adegan itu dengan kaget, bahkan Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata itu kembali meleleh, semua warga Konoha yang menyaksikannya terpana kaget dan melongo.

"Kenapa …" ucap Naruto pelan. Suara cempreng khasnya kini terdengar bergetar, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Secepat kilat tangan kanan yang terkepal itu melayang ke arah pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha tersebut sedangkan Sasuke telah bersiap menerima apa pun yang akan menimpa dirinya ketika kembali ke Konoha. Kini kedua manik klorofil gadis _bubble-gum_ itu memejam tak kuat melihat hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat kuningnya.

Greeebbbb

Semua mata terpana, bahkan kedua manik _onyx_ miliknya ikut tidak percaya akan apa yang telah pemuda jabrik itu lakukan padanya. Dengan pelan namun pasti iris _emerald_-nya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Terbelalak kaget. Itulah yang sedang gadis itu tujukan, kedua sahabatnya saling berpelukkan melepas rasa rindu yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali, Sasuke! Kami selalu menunggumu!" teriak Naruto girang sambil mempererat pelukkannya, melepaskan rasa rindunya pada pemuda tampan itu.

YEYYYY …! Hooooreeeee!

Teriakan penduduk desa yang begitu meriah membuat pemuda ayam itu tersenyum, begitu rindunya pemuda itu pada kehangatan dan kebersamaan yang telah desanya berikan padanya. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kedua sahabatnya, Naruto segera melepas pelukannya saat merasakan cakra sang gadis musim semi yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan Sakura. Sekilas gadis itu tampak ragu akan apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan padanya, namun gadis itu segera menepisnya jauh-jauh karena pemuda yang telah sekian lama membuatnya menunggu itu telah kembali dan kini tengah berdiri di depannya disertai rentangan kedua tangan yang akan menyambutnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukkan hangat Sasuke, menelusupkan kepala merah mudanya ke dada bidang milik pemuda _onyx_ itu, sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah menyesap harum _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Mereka saling berbagi kasih hingga tak sadar bahwa kini mereka tengah dipandangi oleh pupuluh-puluh pasang mata.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Hening. Sakura melepaskan pelukkan pemuda itu sambil menatapnya tidak percaya, apa pemuda yang ada di depannya ini sungguh Sasuke Uchiha? Gadis itu bahkan hampir saja melepaskan pelukkan hingga kedua tangan kekar milik Sasuke kembali merengkuhnya hangat dalam dekapannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bantulah aku untuk membangun kembali klanku, bersamamu aku yakin aku pasti bisa." Benarkah ini Sasuke? Sasuke tak mungkin mau mengatakan hal itu di depan umum sambil melancarkan tatapan memohonnya.

"Sakura. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi namun kini sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya hingga dia bisa melihat sang gadis yang tengah terpaku padanya atau mungkin terpaku pada ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-_kun _…" jawab gadis itu tegas sambil melepas pelukkannya, Sakura memandang Sasuke datar lalu kemudian menghambur kembali ke dalam pelukkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Sasuke-_kun_." Kini seulas senyum itu mengembang dibibir sang pemuda terakhir Uchiha.

"Yosha! Sakura-channnnnn!" teriak Naruto gembira diiringi teriakan-teriakan lain dari seluruh warga Konoha termasuk teman-teman mereka. Naruto kemudian memeluk pinggang Hinata dan memberikan kecupan lembut di atas kepala indigo gadis Hyuuga itu, membuat pipi _chubby_ milik Hinata memerah tersipu malu dengan tindakan yang telah dilakukan calon suaminya.

"Bagaimana jika pernikahan kita dirayakan secara bersama-sama hari ini!"

"Na … Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau setuju 'kan, Hinata-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Terserah!" jawab Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukkannya pada gadis permen kapas itu, sedangkan yang dipeluk kini wajahnya sudah hampir seperti buah kesukaannya, membuat pemuda itu gemas dan ingin melahapnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi tim tujuh ynag telah kembali bersatu. Bertepatan dengan kembalinya Sasuke, hari ini juga langsung diadakan pesta pernikahan mereka meski tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah kebersamaan adalah yang lebih penting dari pada apa pun? Asalkan bersama, kita bisa melewati semuanya. Tak akan pernah ada yang terluka jika kepercayaan saling terjaga.

**T**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**T**

**L**

**U**

**V**

**C**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**R**

**Y**

**Fin**

Haku tahu ini Abal, tapi … REVIEW sangat diharapkan ^_^


End file.
